


Healing the Scars

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flight Into Hull, Spoilers, doctor who - Freeform, tentoo/rose - Freeform, you may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose Tyler will always be the one to heal the scars on his soul





	Healing the Scars

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE BIG FINISH AUDIO “FLIGHT INTO HULL”! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO IT FIRST! 
> 
> Written for an anonymous Tumblr prompt "scars"

_ In through the nose, and out the mouth. _

_ In through the nose, and out the mouth. _

_ In through the nose, and out the mouth. _

The Doctor kept up the mantra in his head as he forced himself to take slow deep breaths.  He realised his jaw was clenched too tight, and made a conscious effort to relax it.

He felt ridiculous having to manually control bodily functions that should be automatic. But right at this moment his mind and body were betraying him, and he would regain that control any way he could.

A fresh wave of pain burst through his skull and it was all he could do not to cry out.  The things that would normally only plague his nightmares were now coming to him during some of his waking moments.

_ In through the nose, and out the mouth. _

_ In through the nose… _

“Doctor?”  Rose’s voice interrupted his internal dialogue, and he let out his breath all at once.  His chest now felt like a vice, and he struggled to get air back in. His heart was racing faster than a human heart ought to.  He buried his face in his hands, feeling the heat rush up his neck and flooding his cheeks. He never wanted her to find him in such a compromised state.  But this bloody rubbish human body seemed to be adept at causing him pain. 

No, it wasn’t just his body.  It was his mind. As a Time Lord he could easily compartmentalise all of his thoughts and feelings.  But now he could barely control any of it. It also didn’t exactly help that he got a good dose of Donna’s personality in the Metacrisis.  He loved her like a sister, but her emotions went from zero to one hundred in no time flat. Throw in the fact that there was a battle going on when he burst out of that jar also didn’t exactly help matters. 

“Doctor!”  Rose’s voice sounded more urgent this time.  She probably didn’t intend her voice to be so loud, and he knew deep down Rose would never do anything to hurt him.  But the sound pierced through him, and his head throbbed even more. He hands involuntarily balled into fists and he inadvertently pulled hard on his hair.  This time he screamed.

He then felt Rose’s hands covering his.  She lightly massaged them until his fingers relaxed.  He felt the sofa dip beside him and Rose maneuvered him so his head was resting in her lap.  She gently ran her fingers through his hair setting up a soothing rhythm.

“It’s okay.  I’ve got you.  You’ll be alright.”  Tears began to burn at his eyes as the Doctor listened to Rose’s reassurances.  But he didn’t want to let them fall. 

“It’s okay, Doctor.  Let it out.”

And he did.  He was overcome with great heaving sobs, and Rose just held him.  She murmured even more reassurances in his ear. Said over and over again that she loved him and he’d never be alone again.  She would chase his nightmares away, and heal all the scars left on his soul. And the Doctor loved her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the lines from the BF audio about how sometimes Tentoo's head hurt because all he could think about is fire and war.


End file.
